2AM
by Siberian-Tigress
Summary: Ulrich's late and Yumi's kind of upset by it. But will a phone call make it all right? Songfic.


I don't own Code Lyoko or 2AM by Anna Nalick.

* * *

Yumi 's days seemed to have taken on a pattern. She sighed and looked at her watch. 'Ulrich's late again,' she thought. He had been late everyday this week. She was starting to get worried. He was supposed to meet her right after school by the gate to walk her home. He had promised and once again he wasn't there. She would hear it again tomorrow, the song and dance he used to avoid her.

"I promise, tomorrow, Yumi."

But tomorrow would never come.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

Yumi sighed again and started homeward. She couldn't help shake the feeling that there was something more going on then Ulrich being uncomfortable about his feelings. Of course she knew about them. It was pretty obvious. She just wished that he would **talk** to her.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Opening the door she walked into the house. It was dark. 'Mom and Dad must have already gone out.' She went upstairs and put her stuff on the floor and lay on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and debated calling him.

_In May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

She had almost dialed his number maybe ten times before she finally did. It rang about 10 times before the sounds of his voice mail recording came on.

"Hi! You've reached Ulrich's cell phone. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Bye!"

Yumi hung up and closed her eyes.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

She knew that they had to talk. She sat up and went down stairs. She sat on the couch and looked out the window. She didn't know how long she sat there when her phone rang. She looked down and the display read a number that she didn't recognize so she just let it ring. After it stopped ringing, her phone beeped to let her know that she had a new message. She frowned and went to check her voice box.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, _

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

"Hi Yumi. It's Ulrich. I'm sorry I've been blowing you off so much… Things have just come up. Please under stand. I'm just- I'm sorry. Please, let's talk." Yumi slowly lowered the phone and realized that tears were forming in her eyes. She stood up and grabbed a jacket, heading outside.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me, _

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Yumi walked all the way back to Kadic. She could see the light on in Ulrich and Odd's dorm. She smiled and pulled out her phone, dialing Ulrich's number. It rang and his voice mail picked up. She left only one line.

"Let's talk tomorrow."

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._


End file.
